


[Podfic of] Stretched

by were_duck



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author's summary: "Patrick, Sean, a dildo, Sean's feels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stretched

**Author's Note:**

It would appear I am podficcing this series! 

**Title** : [Stretched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451142) on AO3   
**Author** : **Reader** : **Fandom** : Bandom   
**Pairing** : Sean Van Vleet/Patrick Stump  
 **Length** : 20:54

Download this file (mp3) from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d09xfaspa1v2sa9)


End file.
